Justin Murphy
Justin Murphy is the given name of a self-described Leftist philosopher who is educated in sociology and an author of ideological ideas which he describes as e.g. Aristocratic Communism. Dr Justin Murphy BA, Temple University, 2008; PhD, 2014, Temple University Lecturer in Governance and Policy is a theoretician, interviewer (e.g. on his podcast «The Other Life»), blogger, social media OC poster and commentator, essayist, live video and podcast maker, educated as a Political Scientist, professor, who "works mostly on questions related to information technology, ideology, and behavior; and whose work has been published in scholarly journals such as British Journal of Political Science and popular outlets such as Foreign Affairs." Currently of Apr 7, 2018, Murphy states, he is "most interested in ideological heterogeneity within the left-right divide and the ideological placement of internet subcultures. I am Assistant Professor at the University of Southampton." "I work to theorize a universalist emancipatory politics consistent with the eclipse of human agency by non-human superintelligences. My work has been published in scholarly journals such as IEEE Intelligent Systems and Parrhesia, and many independent online outlets such as Plan C ''and ''Vast Abrupt. I approach these problems from a social-scientific perspective but also from extensive personal experience with left-wing political activism." Dr Justin Murphy is Lecturer in Governance and Policy within Politics & International Relations at the University of Southampton. Research interests * International/comparative political economy * Political conflict * Mass media * Methodology "My research focuses on questions related to political economy, media, and the determinants of political behaviour and conflict. I am interested in supervising students in the areas of international/comparative political economy, the politics of media and information-communication technology, and various kinds of political conflict (welfare politics, repression-protest nexus, civil war, etc.). I completed my PhD from Temple University in May 2014." "I am currently working on methodological curriculum development at both the undergraduate and post-graduate levels, and I contribute to digital strategy and web communications for Politics and International Relations. * Politics of the Media, undergraduate (PAIR2023/3032) * Research Skills in Politics and IR, undergraduate (PAIR2004) * Public Policy and Democracy, post-graduate (PAIR 6009)" Articles include: «Activism is a capitalist virus from the future (honesty is stage-one cybernetic communism)», 5/7/2017 Websites: http://jmrphy.net Other Projects "I always have a few creative projects running, to counteract the stodgy respectability of my academic work. I'm currently most enthusiastic about blogging and my podcast, called Other Life. I maintain a little newsletter to share private updates on my work and life, called The Art and Science of Overthrowing All Currently Existing Institutions. For a few years, I previously worked under the pseudonym Barclay Shields. I sometimes post Youtube videos." * Assistant Professor at University of Southampton * Former PhD Candidate at Temple University * Worked at Occupy Philadelphia * Lives in Southampton * From Oakhurst, New Jersey Twitter accounts, so far as is known, @jmrphy As of Apr 1, 2018: * TweetsTweets, current page.9,040 * FollowingFollowing2,985 * FollowersFollowers8,831 * LikesLikes7,738 * ListsLists12 * Assistant Professor of Politics. Interested in media, technology, ideology, and behavior. Secular catholic libertarian communist. Podcast @otherlifenow. Twitter bio: Not very sure where I am. jmrphy.net. Joined November 2010 Not to be confused with Thomas Murphy, both associated with "#cavetwitter" & the cybercene scene. Murphy has interviewed Nick Land and Kantbot, e.g. Articles * Murphy, J. (2018). Are “Stand Your Ground” laws racist and sexist? A statistical analysis of cases in Florida, 2005-2013. Social Science Quarterly, 99(1), 439-452. DOI: 10.1111/ssqu.12402 * Murphy, J. (2018). Artificial intelligence, rationality, and the World Wide Web. IEEE Intelligent Systems, 33(1), 98-103. DOI: 10.1109/MIS.2018.012001557 * Murphy, J., & Rek, B. (2018). Candidate gender and media attention in the 2015 UK General Election. Parliamentary Affairs, 1-22. DOI: 10.1093/pa/gsy019 * Murphy, J., & Devine, D. J. (2018). Does media coverage drive public support for UKIP or does public support for UKIP drive media coverage? British Journal of Political Science. DOI: 10.1017/S0007123418000145 * Murphy, J., & Havercroft, J. (2018). Is the Tea Party libertarian, authoritarian, or something else? Social Science Quarterly. DOI: 10.1111/ssqu.12495 * Baron, I., Havercroft, J., Kamola, I., Koomen, J., Murphy, J., & Prichard, A. (2018). Liberal pacification and the phenomenology of violence. International Studies Quarterly. * Murphy, J. (2017). Mass media and the attribution of blame for globalization. French Politics. DOI: 10.1057/s41253-017-0032-y Rhizomata * Projects by Justin Murphy * Associated with Nick Land, interviewed him. * Anglophone commentators on Accelerationism; Anglophone theorists; Anglophone Christians; Anglophone Catholics. * Friends with: DC Miller; Geoffrey Miller; Diana Fleischman